Love Songs
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: Zephyr returns from an errand to find Leanne dancing and singing, alone, in the living room. Fluff. OneShot.


**_Love Songs_**

by _PuppyNoelle_

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Zephyr/Leanne

Description: Zephyr returns from an errand to find Leanne dancing and singing, alone, in the living room. OneShot.

A/N: Song inspired fic. Lots of cheesy fluffies :3

* * *

><p>It sounded like the bells were singing. As Zephyr's hand lay frozen upon the knob of the front door, he could have sworn he heard a chorus of angels coming from inside the home in which he, Vashyron, and Leanne lived. He was torn between curiosity about where those gorgeous sounds were coming from, and not wanting to open the door in fear that those sounds would cease.<p>

Finally, he gave into his curiosity and turned the door knob. Inside he found Leanne, dancing around and singing along to some ballad that was blaring out of Vashyron's fancy stereo system in the corner. Perhaps dancing wasn't really the correct term, since she was really just twirling and swaying around in time with the music. There was nothing complex about her movements, though they were graceful all the same.

Her singing, on the other hand, was perfect. Though she sang an octave above the male singers in the recording, her pitch was right on target and she did not mess up the timing at all. Zephyr really didn't know anything much about music, but he knew enough of the basics to know that Leanne's voice was absolutely beautiful.

"_Touch me now, don't bother, if every second makes me weaker, You can save me from the man I've become..._"

He carefully closed the front door behind him, and silently leaned against it. He watched and listened.

"_Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone, I played my part, kept you in the dark, Now let me show you the shape of my heart..._"

After the song came to a close, he softly clapped his hands together. She whirled around, wide eyed. The song started again. It must have been on repeat. She smiled sweetly at him, probably pleased that it was _him_ interrupting her private moment, and not Vashyron. The older man would have teased her endlessly.

He strolled over to her. "You know, you're a pretty good singer."

"You think so?" she asked, stopping her singing, but continuing to sway with the song.

The young man nodded, stepping a bit closer. "What's the song? I haven't heard it before."

The young woman closed her eyes and shrugged. "Not sure. I found the CD on the ground one time when I was out alone. It wasn't marked or anything, but it's full of really pretty love songs."

"Love songs?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, opening her eyes and looking at him seriously. "Don't you ever listen to love songs, Zephyr?"

His cheeks tinged pink, and he diverted his gaze toward the ground. "...I don't really listen to music."

"Do you know how to dance?" was her response.

"_Huh?_" he asked, fixing his gaze back onto her face.

She smiled at him once again, taking both of his hands into hers. "Here, I'll teach you."

His blush deepened as she brought one of his hands over and rested it on her hip. "This hand goes on my waist, and the other one..." she explained as she laced their fingers together, "...goes right here in mine. My other hand goes here, on your shoulder. And then," she said, beginning to sway again, "all you need to do is just move in time with the music. I don't actually know any _real_ dances," she confessed, "I like to just _feel_ the music, and move how it tells me to."

"Oh," was all he could manage to say as he slowly swayed with her.

After a minute or so, Leanne began to lean in even closer to him. As she did so, his hand naturally glided from her hip around to the small of her back. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping both of her arms around his shoulders. He embraced her as well, and the pair continued to quietly sway.

They were both lost in each other, and lost in the music, when the young woman pulled back a bit.

"Leanne..." Zephyr breathed as he stared into her smiling eyes.

"Yes?"

He couldn't resist as he leaned in and tenderly claimed her lips. To his surprise, she not only kissed him back, but deepened the kiss as well.

When their lips finally broke apart, the young man gently leaned his forehead against hers and said, "Love songs, huh."

She giggled. "Yeah, love songs."

"We should probably turn this music off before Vashyron comes home," he said, finally releasing his hold on her.

"You're probably right," she replied, lacing her fingers through his and following him over to the stereo. He pressed a few buttons, and removed the CD from inside. Just as she said, the disk remained unmarked, save for the remnants of a black grease stain on the top.

"I wonder why Vashyron even _has_ this fancy stereo system," Zephyr commented as he handed the disk back to her, "He never uses it."

"Maybe," Leanne replied, "before we moved in, he used mood music to seduce the ladies."

He quietly chuckled. "Does that even _work_ on people?"

She released his hand, and retreated back toward her bedroom. "I don't know, Zephyr... _you_ tell _me_."

He stared after her for a moment as his mind digested what she'd said. Finally, a cocky grin formed on his lips. He followed her as she slowly made her way toward the bedroom door.

"_Leanne_..." he called quietly, "Are you _seducing _me?"

"I don't know," she replied innocently, "I guess that all depends on whether you _want_ to be seduced or not."

When he reached her, he grabbed her hips in his hands and stole a brief, yet hungry, kiss. As he pulled back, he grinned. "I'll be your bad boy."

She giggled, and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. "Good," she replied, before kissing him again, and dragging him into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>~fin<p>

I've been on a bit of a Backstreet Boys binge since I got back from seeing them in concert a couple weeks ago. I had "Shape of My Heart" in mind as the song for this fic. I think the lyrics are very appropriate for Zephyr. I actually originally intended for this fic to be pure fluff, buuut then when I was working on the ending, the song "If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy)" came on in my playlist, aaand I couldn't resist (Hence the cheesy "bad boy" comment). ;3


End file.
